


花生醬三明治、起司漢堡與隊長做的菜

by snipeyozora



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 發生在娜塔莎身上的事。虛構。腦補。妄想。不科學。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 發生在娜塔莎身上的事。  
> 虛構。腦補。妄想。不科學。

『喀嚓、』

腳步聲使得在廚房找吃的的娜塔莎回過頭，「嗨，隊長。」她有氣無力地笑了笑。

「娜，妳在做晚餐嗎？」史提夫手上抱著的竟然不是裝滿髒衣服的洗衣袋，而是知名連鎖超市的大紙袋，看起來塞滿了東西。她應該沒拜託隊長補充復仇者總部的衛生紙吧？「又是花生醬三明治？」

她喜歡花生醬三明治啊，「簡單、便利、能快速補充熱量，而且不必洗碗。來一塊？」而且她已經一陣子沒出門採購，就桌上有的東西湊合一下了。

史提夫把手上的大袋子放在檯子上，「我還打算今天要下廚，做個晚餐什麼的……」這位超級士兵將袋子裡的食材一一拿出來，露出下定決心的堅定表情，宣言。

「你還記得上次廚房爆炸的事嗎？不是因為九頭蛇或滿大人，是因為你，隊長。」娜塔莎嘴裡還嚼著她自製的花生醬三明治，一手撐著流理台，打趣道。

「呃……那是因為我還不太熟悉操作高科技微波爐──」史提夫露出尷尬的笑。明明已經很熟悉咖啡機、甚至打奶泡的機器了，不過他實在是很少煮飯，導致對稍微新式（只要比鍋碗瓢盆出現得晚都算新）的廚具設備相當不熟悉。「我可以練習。」

「哈！」娜塔莎笑，「微波爐可沒有你高科技，不過的確是比你晚出生。別再把帶殼的蛋放進去了。」

「我有深切反省我的失敗，」史提夫表示他這次一定會雪恥完成晚餐，「我可以耗上一整天把這頓弄好。」

「別啊，得在我們兩個餓死之前做好。我來削皮，你先把那些菜拿去洗洗。」雖然她已經吃了一個花生醬三明治並不怎麼餓，但既然史提夫那麼有心，她也稍微提起了一點精神。

她們的確是好一陣子沒開伙吃過什麼好東西了。

並不是因為隊長的廚藝太差勁的關係。

而是因為薩諾斯的彈指。

她們是倖存下來的那一群、被留下來的那一群。

史提夫鼓勵大家振作向前走，但她與他都知道自己仍然拼命地尋找挽回過去失去的一切的方法。

過了五年，他們仍然像是在黑暗中摸索，不知道這夜晚還有多長。

娜塔莎努力聯繫其他倖存的復仇者、新英雄，她們需要足以對抗無限手套的智慧與力量。

新來的、說是新來的夥伴，不如說是路過的卡羅很棒，她總是非常忙碌，仍然不忘與地球的她做聯繫；羅德試著追蹤消聲匿跡的克林特──她知道沒那麼簡單，但是他們需要他──她也知道他需要她們。同樣從事間諜工作的娜塔莎了解克林特不會停下來，照理來說她們目標是一致的，只要他尚未絕望，還沒有放棄的話。  
索爾與他的人民在一起，和所有人一樣沮喪、失落、內心受了創傷傷痕累累，身邊有瓦爾基里照看著他，試圖在挪威重建一個阿斯嘉的嶄新家園。東尼‧對自己生氣的‧史塔克看似展開了與小辣椒的湖邊小屋新生活，不過時不時地仍然讓星期五進復仇者中心的網路，若他想要知道她在搞些什麼，輕而易舉。彆扭的房東大人。班納……浩克，似乎是他們當中目前為止調適最好的人，娜塔莎想起浩克靦腆地搔著臉頰的微笑時，自己的唇角也會跟著牽動起來，那或許是五年中最能夠令她由衷感到喜悅的時刻。

「我們應該叫浩克來的，他的廚藝比我跟你還要棒。」娜塔莎手執小刀，動作俐落地將馬鈴薯的皮剝除，「隊長，你買這些菜原本是打算做什麼？」馬鈴薯、胡蘿蔔、洋蔥、番茄、通心粉、雞蛋、半隻烤雞、牛肉、牛奶、奶油、蘋果、花椰菜、西洋芹、香草冰淇淋……

「呃、布魯克林家鄉味？超市的大媽跟我說這些可以組合出讓人開心的食物。」史提夫緩慢地將青菜一片片分解，放在濾網裡清洗。

「外送披薩也可以啊。」娜塔莎笑了一下，「或是一瓶上好伏特加。」

娜塔莎決定做成他們兩個印象中有吃過的餐點。

手撕雞肉絲沙拉、馬鈴薯泥、洋蔥燉牛肉通心粉、奶油炒蛋、水煮花椰菜。

擅長用刀的娜塔莎輕鬆地將各個材料切塊切片，她發現史提夫有些著迷地望著她切洋蔥的動作，藍眼睛蒙上一層水霧，「隊長，如果你洗菜進度不加快的話，晚餐就會變成宵夜。」

「巴基也很擅長那個，」史提夫感傷地說，「明明以前連鍋鏟都不會拿。」這些生活中的小事情總能觸發他各種記憶。在瓦干達偶爾探望過著隱居生活的巴基時，午餐也都是由著他張羅。這位超級士兵發覺正是因為他周圍的朋友照顧著他，自己的廚藝才一點進步也沒。

「我們只是缺乏練習，」對生活。超級士兵、間諜、國王、殺手、神、天才、怪物的她們，「即使是一小步，也是前進。就像是你把廚房弄得一團糟之後，現在仍然有勇氣站在廚房裡面對一切一樣。」

「感謝妳的激勵。這些話我該寫進小本子裡，下次互助會的時候可以用。」史提夫眨了眨眼，「妳眼睛有點……」紅。

「洋蔥。切好了。」娜塔莎把切塊的洋蔥放進大碗裡，推得遠遠的。「我找找香料跟調味料──」幻視將它們整理得有條不紊，放在櫥櫃裡，依照保存期限跟種類排列。她想起那對可愛戀人在廚房裡依偎，學習做菜的身影，在汪達的協助下，幻視做的菜相當有滋有味，娜塔莎取出幾瓶需要的調味料小瓶，闔上櫥櫃門，將這美好芬芳的回憶一併封存進去。

「好了！」史提夫把生菜瀝乾，在圍裙上抹了抹手，那件圍裙是史塔克買給幻視的，上頭還殘留規規矩矩的摺痕。把原本就是熟的烤雞撕成一條一條，將芹菜切塊，雖然有些大小不均，但仍在可以接受的範圍內。「接下來是馬鈴薯？」

「鍋子裡的馬鈴薯蒸好以後放進這個袋子裡，加點鹽、奶油、牛奶，然後……」娜塔莎握拳做了一個擠壓的動作，「掌握一下握力喔，別把袋子弄破了，隊長。」

「噢。」剛出爐熱呼呼的馬鈴薯相當燙手，等待放涼的時候，史提夫先把奶油切塊、打散雞蛋，偷瞄娜塔莎用可以殺人的氣勢處理燉牛肉。

鍋裡很快便散發出濃郁的香氣，轉換成小火後，娜塔莎分切起了花椰菜，一面用下巴指示隊長做薯泥與炒蛋。比起粗暴簡單的馬鈴薯泥，需要掌握火候的炒蛋就有點兒難了，史提夫不太確定自己是在炒蛋還是做蛋皮，在娜塔莎的視線督促下憑著不太靈光的感覺翻炒了蛋，小心翼翼地加上鹽調味。盛裝至盤子和馬鈴薯泥一起保溫時，史提夫才放心地吐了一口氣，至少成果看起來沒有太糟。

牛肉燉煮得差不多時，兩人分工合作煮了通心粉、花椰菜，做沙拉醬汁。

原本吃了一個花生醬三明治的娜塔莎，在做菜的過程當中也逐漸覺得餓了起來。這種飢腸轆轆而又帶點期待的心情已經很久沒有出現了，以前的她──還是殺手的她──根本從未期待過什麼，若是不知道世界上還有這麼溫暖的地方、可以包容她的地方，日子可能還好過些。偏偏復仇者們……讓她擁有了一個棲身之所，相對地，被奪走時的痛楚反而變得難以忍耐。

「看起來滿好的，」史提夫湊過來看著燉鍋內的情況，「小娜，妳還好嗎？」她面對著在鍋子裡頭咕嘟咕嘟翻滾著的食材，以長長的沉默回應他。

「我們應該叫羅德來一起吃晚餐。還有火箭。」娜塔莎關上了火，開口說。

「等我炒蛋進步的時候也叫上浩克，」史提夫把這些菜分裝盛盤，放到餐桌上。「還有東尼。」

娜塔莎拉開座椅，「看來等你進步到會做烤雞料理跟派的時候，就能邀請索爾跟瓦爾基里他們來慶祝聖誕節了。」她挖了一大匙的炒蛋，嘗了一口，露出鼓勵的表情。「指日可待。」  
她知道那需要足夠努力、反覆練習、不斷嘗試。  
娜塔莎用她的玻璃杯輕碰了隊長的杯子，發出清脆的聲響。

幾乎同時，『有訪客』的提醒鈴響起，史提夫忍不住看向投影螢幕──復仇者中心很少會有「訪客」，會來的多半都是自己人，不需要按對講機的。

『嘿！嗨！有人在嗎？記得我嗎？我是那個……呃、我們曾經在德國的機場一起打架、』現身在螢幕上的臉孔令娜塔莎打了個顫。史考特‧朗恩正一臉慌慌張張地對著攝影鏡頭揮手。一個過去五年失蹤的男人。「小娜、那是──」史提夫雙眼裡充滿不可置信與喜悅。

她點點頭，指示保全系統開門。

「那個！發生了各式各樣的事，我……對不起，老天啊！我快餓死了可以讓我吃一口嗎？」頂著蓬亂頭髮穿著皺巴巴衣服的史考特，據說在量子領域裡面待了五個小時，莫名其妙地從那台機器裡彈了出來。回到「現在」之後，除了快爆炸的膀胱之外，現狀令他困惑不已。漢克、荷普與珍妮都消失了，唯一值得慶幸的可能是凱西還活著，只是長大了。朗恩差點被花生醬三明治給噎死，史提夫遞了杯水給他，「我覺得我們能把那些消失的人弄回來，」朗恩咳嗽了半天，說出娜塔莎、史提夫最希望聽見的話語。「只要進到量子領域而且不迷路的話，就能夠、時空攔截！」  
這話語像是黎明的曙光一般，給這五年來的黑暗揭開一絲希望，也像是賣火柴的女孩劃亮一根火柴，以獲取一個溫暖的夢境。

娜塔莎不知道最後他們成功了沒有，她只知道自己放開克林特的手後，便墜入了一個非常真實的夢境，或者是新的現實當中。

這是靈魂寶石的魔法嗎？她不知道。她的記憶有些斷斷續續，大概是受了傷或者是靈魂被佛米爾星的空間所影響，有時返回的時間點在更前些，有時則是更後……簡直就像是強迫參與自己的人生走馬燈似地，不可思議。一旦她「死亡」，就會返回到時空旅行之前沒多久的時刻。量子領域的旅行肯定在她身上烙上了印記，就像是遊戲的存檔一般。跟用皮姆粒子穿越時空有點相似，卻又有些不同。一管皮姆粒子只夠往返一次，可是她現在……已經折返了兩次，而且不定時定點。  
她很聰明，但並不了解魔法或其他的玄學。生平最奇怪的事情頂多收到宇宙浣熊寄的電子郵件、跟人工智慧、阿斯嘉來的神、外星人作戰，或結為盟友。如果她待得夠久應該就能弄清楚這個世界，或這個空間的運作規則與方式──至少在這裡她重新與她的至親們再次相逢的感覺是真實的。

也許自己這次也見不著最終結果，但她會在這個世界繼續努力，做她所能做的事，就像是她讓隊長成功做出能吃的一餐一樣。

 

「要不要來點沙拉，我們剛好在吃晚餐。這可是隊長第一次成功做出一頓飯喔？」娜塔莎決定在這裡繼續好好活下去，直到那一刻來臨。


	2. 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2012，紐約，復仇者大廈。

 

『 _先生，歡迎回家。_ 』

無機質的冰冷聲音以熟悉有禮的語調自他的耳機傳來。

與隊長分頭行動的東尼‧史塔克頓住了腳步。他明明得趕緊衝到樓下接應那個超級迷你小東西，跟宇宙魔方的。

二○一二年的紐約，史塔克工業大樓，與洛基、奇塔瑞大軍之戰。

他的人工智慧管家賈維斯無所不在，基本上可以說史塔克大樓、工作室與鋼鐵裝甲、隨身攜帶裝置裡都存在著。幸好潛入時賈維斯並沒有出聲，要不然東尼剛剛可是把所有的注意力都放在權杖與魔方，還有過去的自己與隊長身上，突然聽到可能會被他嚇得大叫出聲。

「…… **賈維斯** 。」從他口中吐出的是如同嘆息般細小的呼喚。「你在啊。嗯， **你當然在了** ──」

『等候您的差遣，先生。如果您打算從自己手上秘密攔截宇宙魔方的話，建議您可以換件融入環境的衣服。』賈維斯建議。

「喔，我都忘了要保持低調。」東尼匆匆邁步，準備搶先至一樓大廳攔截魔方，幸好這大樓夠高，「這大樓來了多少神盾局特種部隊的人？」

『沒有人比您更顯眼的了，』賈維斯的聲音彷彿在微笑，『已經進入建築本體的隊員有三百二十一個，探員有三十七個，這個樓層正好有個落單的特種部隊隊員，正在研究您茶水間裡的咖啡機。』

啊哈，混水摸魚是嗎？倒是更便利他行事了。

「只好代替尼克福瑞電一電新人了，走吧！」時間不等人，他得要趕緊完成任務。

放倒了那個對義式濃縮咖啡機充滿興趣的神盾局菜鳥，東尼胡亂套上衣服、防彈衣、頭套、護目鏡，「電梯現在下到哪裡了？」老天，這些人身上到底有多少配備？重得要命！東尼隨便挑了幾件套就已經感覺快要被重量還有汗味悶死。他克制了自己想奔回辦公室桌上拿爽身制汗劑的衝動，專心致志在任務上。

『一百二十六秒。』

該走了！

荷起沉重的裝備，東尼‧史塔克毫不猶豫地以最快方式來到一樓。人生總是這樣，抵達目的地的方法要多少有多少，就看你選擇平穩地搭電梯還是要不顧一切地躍出窗外。至於他？現在沒辦法想那麼多了。抓住機會，跳就是了。

『嘿！確定這樣弄你真的不會死吧？』小不點有點擔心他，噢拜託，不會的，提出這個計畫的人可是他自己。

「不會！我只會心律不整而已！快點！」但得要看著自己倒在地上實在是……東尼內心五味雜陳，甚至覺得自己已經治療好的心臟都抽痛了起來。

不過……魔方到手了！手上的金屬公事包微沉的重量令他內心在抽疼之中還能覺得一陣鬆。

『先、』賈維斯的提醒被『 **碰乓！** 』的巨大撞擊聲掩蓋過。

東尼整張臉接了一扇安全門板的衝撞，疼得他差點暈過去，公事包滑脫了出去，在大理石地板上撞擊、彈開。

然後，他們又搞砸了。

沒關係，這又不是他的第一次。沒什麼好羞恥的。東尼‧頭暈眼花的‧史塔克呈現被汽車輾壓過的公路青蛙乾一般大字躺在地上時，默默地告訴自己。

 


End file.
